Odd Crossovers
by Dee1
Summary: *I added a few more, people!* I wrote this while I was engulfed in boredom. The title pretty much says it all, but read the authors note for some pointless info anyway. I have no idea why I rated this PG-13. So don't bother asking me. x.x
1. Stupidity

Authors Note: This is short, and was written in a time span of about 10 minutes. Basically, about LoD being crossed with things that we definitely would/would not like. (Depending on your view of the whole thing.) Aaaaaanyway...Onward! To Insanity!  
  
Odd Dragoon Crossovers  
  
1) LoD and a Soap Opera  
  
Narrator: Last time on "All My Dragoons", a bunch of really important stuff happened and if you didn't see it you'll be totally lost while watching this episode!  
Dart: Shana...I have something to confess to you...  
Shana: And I have something to confess to you, Dart...  
Kongol: KONGOL CONFESS TOO!   
  
(The Narrator hits Kongol over the head with a box of girl scout cookies.)  
  
Dart:...I'M SLEEPING WITH ROSE! (Looks shameful.)  
Shana: I'M PREGNANT WITH ALBERT'S CHILD! (Sobs)  
Haschel: Well that was sudden.  
Meru:...(Bursts into a crying fit for no apparent reason.)  
Miranda: Haschel, did I ever tell you how attractive you are?  
Readers: OH DEAR GOD DEE! NO! HOW COULD YOU?! WE'VE BEEN SCARRED FOR LIFE!  
  
  
2) LoD and Pokemon  
  
Ash: You will not defeat me! I CHOOSE YOU DART!  
  
(Ash throws a Pokeball and Dart pops out and lands on his face.)  
  
Dart: Ouch.  
Ash: DART! HAIR GEL ATTACK!  
Dart: NEVER! WHAT A WASTE!   
  
(Dart pulls out a bottle of hair gel and a mirror from no where and starts fixing his hair.)  
  
Ash:...Now I'll never be a Pokemon master! (Cries)  
Other Trainer Guy:...Right.  
  
  
3) LoD and Dragonball Z  
  
Gokou: WE WILL DEFEAT YOU!  
Z Fighters: YEAH!   
  
(They all begin powering up. This of course continues for 20 episodes.)  
  
Lloyd: Are they DONE yet?!  
Meru: *Snore*  
Rose: Can I kill them now?!  
Gokou: YES! WE ARE NOW AT HALF STRENGTH! YOU WILL DIE!...Once we power up some more!  
Z Fighters: YEAH!  
All: NOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
(They start powering up again, which lasts for another 20 episodes.)   
  
Miranda: Make them stop! *Weep*  
Haschel: Can't we just surrender or something?!  
Dart: Hum de huuuuuum...(Applies more gel to his hair.)  
Kongol:...Kongol bored!  
Meru: *Snore*  
Albert: (Slamming his head into a tree.)   
  
  
4) LoD and Legend of Legaia (You knew this was coming.)   
  
Vahn: Not you people again!  
Dart: WE'LL WIN THIS TIME!  
Gala: Suuuuure...  
  
(A fight starts.)  
  
Noa and Meru: Oooooooh! Fiiiiiiight!  
  
  
5) LoD and Skies of Arcadia  
  
Dart: HEY LOOK! WE'RE FLOATING!  
Rose: I didn't know boats could fly!  
Albert: Now I can write a book about these flying boats and look intelligent!  
Meru: LOOK WHAT I CAN DO!  
  
(She steps off the ship and floats around on her wings.)  
  
Vyse:...Umm...I'm the captain! That means I have all the power and stuff!  
Aika: GO TO YOUR ROOM VYSE!  
Vyse: EEEEK! YES MA'AM! (Runs off.)  
Aika: Heh heh.  
Fina: I STILL WANNA DRIVE!   
  
(Fina runs up to the helm, and naturally the ship starts going every which way. Everyone starts sliding back and forth across the deck and almost falling off and all that.)  
  
Haschel: Is she trying to kill us?!  
Miranda: I wouldn't doubt it.  
Kongol: Kongol going to be sick...  
  
  
6) LoD and the Infamous "Wassup?" Commercial (As the author, I order you to deal with the fact that they have TV's and phones even though they don't exist in the game!)  
  
(Dart sits there watching TV. The phone rings and he picks it up.)  
  
Dart: Hey.  
Lavitz: Yo!  
Dart: Dude, aren't you dead?  
Lavitz: Umm...No?  
Dart: Oh....Ok.  
Lavitz: *Insert long pause you've all grown used to by now* WASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSUP?!  
Dart: WASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSUP?!  
Lavitz: WASSSSSSSS--I've got another call. (Switches to the other line.) Hello?  
Lloyd: WASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSUP?!  
Lavitz: WASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS--(Switches back to Dart.) SSSSSSSSSSSSSUP?!  
Dart: WASSSSSSSSSSSSS--Got another call. (He switches to the other line.) Umm, hey?  
Albert: WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!  
Dart:...No Albert....No. (Hangs up on him.)  
Albert: Huh? Oh wait, I messed up again, didn't I? DAMNIT!  
  
  
7) LoD and Gundam Wing  
  
Shana: (Screaming in an annoying whiny voice that just makes you want to shoot yourself.) DAAAAAAAAAAAART!  
Dart: GAAAAAH! MAKE HER STOP!  
Heero: You have woman problems too?!  
Relena: HEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRROOOOOOO!  
Heero: NOOOOO! SAVE ME!   
  
(He hides behind Dart and cries like a little baby.)  
  
Meru: Ooooooh! Big...mechanical...things! COOL!  
  
(Trowa turns to Dart.)   
  
Trowa: You dare try to have cooler hair than me?!   
Dart:...What?  
Miranda: Why is that kid with the black hair worshipping that big robot thing?  
Wufei: INJUSTICE!  
Duo: HEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRROOOOO!  
Heero: LEAVE ME ALONE! BOTH OF YOU!   
Quatre: Can't we all just get along and talk over our problems over tea?!  
Kongol: NO! KONGOL SMASH!  
  
(Kongol does indeed smash, and Quatre lies on the ground unmoving.)  
  
Haschel: Oh my God!  
Meru: You killed...The guy with the pink shirt!  
Rose: YOU Censored!  
Albert: Oh great. Look who's back from the dead.  
Censoring Guy: NYAA NYAAAAA!  
  
  
8) LoD and Sesame Street (I TOLD YOU I WOULD HAVE MY REVENGE! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!)  
  
Big Bird: The letter of the day is--  
Meru: 4!  
  
(Big Bird is not paying much attention to Meru, and just agreeing with everything she says.)   
  
Big Bird: That's right kids! The letter 4! And today's number is--   
Meru: BOOGENHAGEN!  
Big Bird: Correct! Boogenhagen is the number of the day!  
Meru: I KNEW I was smart! NOW WHAT?!  
Other Dragoons:...  
  
(Within the next few seconds, Meru gets thrown into Oscar's trash can, falls for quite a while, and then hits the bottom with a loud crash.)   
  
Meru: Ow!...AT LEAST I'M STILL SMART! MWAHAHAHA--Ooooooh! Banana peel!  
  
  
Narrator: Yes. Well I think I should step in now. Dee has taken her antics too far. She is now endangering the mental health of all the readers. So I am taking over and ending this!  
Dee: HEY HEY HEY! YOU CAN'T DO THAT! Didn't we go over this once already?! I'm the author!  
Narrator: Yes yes of course. Oh! I just remembered! I think there are some donuts in the kitchen!  
Dee:...Really?!  
  
(Dee rushes to the kitchen, leaving the fanfic, or whatever you might want to call it, unattended.)  
  
Narrator: Mwahahaha...  
  
(The narrator ends the insanity.)  
  
***  
  
You can't get rid of me that easily, Narrator! Anyway. I guess if I get more ideas, I'll make more. Unless of course you all find it annoying and stupid like myself. Yes, I enjoy insulting myself. I think you can't be truly funny unless you understand you, yourself, aren't perfect. Behold my philosophy. Ok then, I'm going to bed now because I'm lazy. Later!   



	2. 

Authors Note: Look who's back people! (Lightning strikes and cheesy Twilight Zone music plays in the background.) Yes. I have MORE corny crossovers for you guys. Don't ya just hate me? :D  
  
More Odd Dragoon Crossovers  
  
9) LoD and Jerry Springer (I'm going to die for this. I KNOW I am.)  
  
Audience: JERRY JERRY JERRY!  
Dart: Why do they always scream his name? He doesn't DO anything!  
Jerry: Because they worship me.  
Dart:...Why?  
Jerry: Because. Now Shana has something to tell you.  
Shana: I'M CHEATING ON YOU WITH YOUR FATHER! *Pout*  
Dart: WHAT?!  
Readers: What is Dee thinking?!  
Dee: Correction, I DON'T think!  
  
(Zieg...For the love of Soa I better have spelled his name right...Steps out. In typical Jerry Springer fashion, he kisses Shana and Dart tries to kill him, but gets held back by Steve.)  
  
Audience: STEVE STEVE STEVE!  
Jerry: We have another surprise!   
  
(Rose walks out.)  
  
Zieg: Err...Umm...IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK!  
Rose: That's ok Zieg, really.  
Zieg: Seriously?  
Rose: Yes. Because I'm dating Lloyd!  
Zieg: WHAT?! NOOOOOOOO!  
  
(Suddenly, a picture comes onto the little screen thing in the background and we see...Lloyd and..Miranda?! KISSING?!)  
  
Readers: AHHHHHH!!! NOOOOOOOO!!! (Grab random items from their rooms and beat Dee with them.)  
Dee: ACK! (Runs for her life, with an angry mob of readers chasing her.) Note to self. Never...EVER...Make a couple as odd and stupid as that AGAIN.  
Rose:...No comment.  
  
  
10) The Legend of Dragoon and Sailor Moon (Hehe...That rhymes.)  
  
Sailor Soldiers: STOP RIGHT THERE!  
Sailor Moon: I AM SAILOR MOON! I FIGHT FOR THE EARTH AND IN THE NAME OF THE MOON I SHALL PUNISH YOU!  
  
(Sailor Moon and the others do a bunch of odd poses that were probably thought to be physically impossible, and the Dragoons simply stare.)  
  
Albert: I have never seen such stupidity in one place before...  
Haschel: What about--  
Albert: Dee and Meru don't count.  
Haschel: Oh.  
Lloyd: You just HAD to make them dubbed! Didn't you Dee?!  
Dee: Hehehe...Yes. I'm mean like that.  
  
(The angry mob of readers returns, and Dee resumes running.)  
  
Rose: So she fights for the earth, but does it in the name of the moon?  
Miranda: Makes perfect sense.  
Kongol: Hehe...Short skirts...  
All:...  
Meru:...I WANT GIRL SCOUT COOKIES!  
  
  
11) LoD and A Whole Mess of Annoying Reality/Game Shows (I'm so cruel. *Snicker*)  
  
(The Dragoons are all standing on an island. I'm sure you can all see where this is going.)  
  
Dart: DUDE! We're stranded on this...island thing!  
Rose: In front of millions of people!  
Meru:...What kind of show is this?!  
Strange Computerized Voice: YOU MUST DETERMINE IF THIS ISLAND IS HAUNTED! NOW DROP AND GIVE ME 50!  
  
(They do so.)  
  
Strange Computerized Voice: YOU! THE BARELY DRESSED ONE! YOU ARE THE WEAKEST LINK! GOOBYE!  
Meru:...Is that your final answer?  
Strange Computerized Voice: YES!  
  
(Meru falls through a trap door.)  
  
Miranda: Hey. I think I like this Strange Computerized Voice!  
Strange Computerized Voice: YOU'VE WON A BRAND NEW CAR!  
Miranda: NICE!  
Albert:...This is wrong...VERY wrong.  
Lloyd: DEE! What's wrong with you tonight?! What did you eat containing a more than normal amount of sugar?!  
Dee: Let's see...I had a few bowls of that sugar coated cereal my hyperactive brother eats, a few...boxes of cookies, some of those little sugar packages from McDonalds, a bag of M&M's, a candy bar, a chocolate shake, some gummi bears from CVS which I amazingly am still alive after eating, and a few 2-liter bottle of Coke.  
Haschel: You just had to ask, didn't you Lloyd?  
Kongol: KONGOL WANT 2-LITER BOTTLE OF COKE!  
Dart: Pepsi is better! (Chugs a can he had been saving ever since "Clash of the Idiots".)  
  
  
12) LoD and A Video Game of the Fighting Genre  
  
Some Guy: I WILL DESTROY YOU!  
Dart: (Flips him off.)  
Some Guy: BCEWFHCUIDSFUREWLKGAFCUIRWGACWHJKAC REALLY LONG WORD UDSGFAAIRWUFAIARWLGFAOY JAPANESE WRITING EIYFEWPFYPEWIFYCIJGHSUFIGC...ATTACK!  
  
(A large beam of energy that covers the entire screen flies out of the guys hands. Dart blinks at the extremely powerful attack, and throws up his arms to shield himself. By the use of fighting game logic, no damage is done to him.)  
  
Some Guy: NO FAIR! I'M SUPPOSED TO WIN! (Cries.)  
Dart:...Umm...Yeah. What he said...Attack thing.  
  
(Dart uses some weird attack which kills the other guy in one hit. And the next thing we all see is Dee and Rose sitting in front of one of those game consoles.)  
  
Dee: HAHA! I WIN!  
Rose: CRAP!   
  
(Rose slams the controller into the floor and pouts.)  
  
  
13) LoD and Wrestling (For the love of Soa! WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME?!)  
  
Rose: Ok. Now you've gone TOO far Dee! How could you put us in the same fic as a bunch of guys in leotards who jump on each other?!  
Dee: Wow. I just realized how incredibly nasty that sounds.  
Rose: (Sobs) WHY DEE?! WHY?!  
The Rock: IF YA SMEL-L-L-L-L-L WHAT THE ROCK IS COOKIN'!  
  
(The Rock does some...Wrestling move to Dart.)  
  
Dart: Ow?   
Dee: ...You know...This will cause some mental problems for people if I continue.   
Lloyd: Whoa. This one was short.  
Dee: Yes. Deal with it.  
Lloyd: I wasn't complaining.  
Dee:...Oh...Oh well.   
  
  
Alright...I'm going to stop here. I ran out of ideas. Oh well. Same deal as last time people, if you think I should make more, review and tell me so. Or if you think I'm a constant annoyance and want me to shut up, also review.   
  
(The Dragoons all review.)  
  
Dart: CONSTANT ANNOYANCE! *TypeType*  
Rose: NO MOOOORE! *Type*  
Albert: SILENCE IS GOOD! *TypeTypeType*  
  
...*Cough* Who asked you?! 


End file.
